Klarg vs The Man in Black 2
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: The Crystal Gems investigate an abandoned hospital in Gloomsville when they run into Ruby Gloom and the evil alien Klarg, it just so happens that The Man in Black shows up to fight Klarg to the death... again.


**Klarg vs The Man in Black 2**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Ruby Gloom; a Nice, 12 year old girl; with short, puffy red hair, a black dress, and red and yellow stripped stockings. She was being chased down a dark, musty, old hospital hallway. St. Gloom's Hospital had been closed for nearly twenty years until some strange activity had occurred within it's walls. A couple weeks before the strange activity, Ruby had wanted to explore the aging hallways, but once her, Iris, and Misery had entered the old building it all went to hell.

She looked back, seeing if the monster was still chasing her. All she could assume was Iris and Misery were dead. She stopped to take a breath by hiding behind an old heart monitor, "Oh god..." she whispered "If you are listening, please get me out of here. And make sure my friends are ok..." she heard the all door swing open with force and the sound of dress shoes clanging down the halls "Oh little girl!" rang the sound of an English man in his late 50's. She peaked out from the side to get a good view; he was thin and stood at about 6'4" with slicked back, graying hair. He wore a black business suit with matching dress pants and a blood red tie. He skulked around the hallway "Please little girl, I only want to help." he said with slime in his voice, he sniffed the air and chuckled a greasy chuckle "Found you."

-Outside the Hospital-

The Crystal Gems arrived in front of the old hospital, for weeks Pearl had gotten reports about some alien activity going on in the walls of an old hospital in a city called 'Gloomsville' neither of the Crystal Gems have even heard of the town. Upon arrival Steven; a rather pudgy 13 year old boy with curly black hair, and a red shirt with a star on it. He looked around the hospital's surroundings, they reminded him of both Halloweentown from Nightmare Before Christmas and Dagobah from Star Wars. "This place is weird..." Steven commented.

Amethyst; a purple girl with long light purple hair. She wore an outfit that resembled the 90's grunge era. She scanned her surroundings "I agree with Steven, this place gives me the creeps." Pearl didn't respond to the remarks and just rolled her eyes.

Garnet; a tall woman standing at 6'1" and wearing a superhero like unitard, and an Afro in the shape of a square. She also wore DEVO like sunglasses. "Quiet, we have to be sure what this alien is. If we get the species wrong, we could die."

Amethyst groaned "Whatever."

Pearl; a petite woman in a ballerina uniform. She had orange hair that was done back, she saw the door to the hospital "There's the door, let's go inside and scan the place." she said as she pulled out a scanner device.

Amethyst sniggered "Get that from your boyfriend Rick?"

Pearl sighed in aggravation "Dr. Sanchez is just a good friend, nothing more."

"Pfft, whatever lover girl." Amethyst finished.

-In the Hospital-

The Hospital lobby was dank and musty smelling, the paint on the walls were all but faded away, and everything was covered in dust and cobwebs, even the dust covered were blanketed in dust. The Crystal Gems noticed that a door leading to a hall way was opened,Pearl noticing that there was a broken chain on the floor in from of it, and a black female dress shoe in front of it. Garnet had walked into the door way, getting her battle Gem gloves, along with the other Gems, ready in case of the mysterious alien. The door burst open and a redheaded girl about a year younger than Steven burst through running and screaming in fear. She zipped past Garnet and smacked face first into Steven, knocking them both to the ground with her on top of him.

Steven blushed "Uhh, ma'am... are you ok?" she asked with worry in his voice.

Ruby shook her head in confusion "Huh.. wha?" she looked down to Steven and felt a blush creep across her face "Yeah... I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." Amethyst commented.

"Yeah." Pearl said worryingly "What happened?"

Ruby git off of Steven and sighed "I was chased by this weird, old guy. You see, me and my friends; Iris and Misery were investigating this Hospital. We were curious about why it was closed, we got to the surgery room when this old guy showed up and started saying weird things."

Pearl scratched her head in confusion "What did he say?"

Ruby struggled to remember, "You will die by that hands in the Branchla, Come here little girl your race is finished, and-" she was cut off by a slimy voice from the distance.

"This planet will perish." the greasy voice said. The group turned their heads to the hallway to see the 6'4" well dressed Englishman "Hello puny humans. Are you ready to die?"

The Gems and Ruby backed away from him "Who are you?" Garnet asked monotonously. The tall man chuckled a slimy chuckle "My name is Klarg; ruler of the Branchla." with those words the Gems got in defense mode. Four dark green tentacle arose from Klarg's back and attacked the Gems, quickly knocking them to the ground.

Ruby grabbed a metal chair from the corner and smacked Klarg in the back of his leg, causing him to fall in pain "Blasted humans! I will get you!" he screamed as he grabbed Ruby's ankle. Pear smacked Klarg with her staff repeatedly, hoping he would let go. At that moment a radio siting in the front desk started to play, there could be no reason for it to play because of the fact that the hospital had no electricity for 20 years. Everyone, including Klarg, stared at the radio in befuddlement as it began to play 'It's a Small World After All'. The annoying song soon grew to a creepy, dark tone and the sound of a man singing along with it in the distance.

The Gems noticed a man at about the same height as Klarg in a long black trench coat; under it was a black dress shirt and tie with some black dress pants and shoes. His hair was jet black and he looked to be in his early 30's. Steven noticed the anger grow in Klarg's face at the appearance of the strange man, the strange man was holding a grim reaper Esq scythe. He looked to the Gems, Ruby, and Klarg and started laughing "Wow, this is the lamest group of people I have ever seen!" he walked past the Gems slowly approaching Klarg "Hello... Klarg." he said with dislike.

Klarg growled and stood up to face the man eye to eye "What brings you here... Man." he said, his voice full of anger.

The Man in Black began to wonder around the room "Oh you know; keeping peace, killing the guilty, taking the ready to go." he picked up a dead flower from a vase on the counter and sniffed it "The usual."

Klarg clinched his fists and readied six tentacles "You have no right to be here."

The Man in Black raised his scythe "Oh, I think I do." he then walked over to a chair, lifted the tarp off of it, and sat down, as if nothing was going on "You see, you are attempting to murder innocent people... again." he stood up "I am going to have to stop you."

Klarg did not look happy at the Man's being there, and walked towards him, chest to chest "Bring it on, old man."

The Man in Black chuckled at Klarg's comment "Nice one gramps."

**Welp, here it is! The first Ruby Gloom/Steven Universe crossover! And possibly the only. Anyways I hope you enjoyed while I work on updating others, it's not easy. **


End file.
